Au delà des masques
by entre nos mots
Summary: Un homme parle, seul, à quelqu’un qui n’est plus là pour l’entendre. Il lui raconte sa nouvelle vie, et vient tenir une promesse. Mention de Threesome et Mpreg. Yaoi. OS


Résumé : Un homme parle, seul, à quelqu'un qui n'est plus là pour l'entendre. Il lui raconte sa nouvelle vie, et vient tenir une promesse. Mention de Threesome et Mpreg. Slash.

Salut bel ange !  
Ça fait longtemps hein ?  
J'ai mit longtemps pour me décider à venir, je sais.  
Longtemps pour réapprendre à sourire vraiment en fait, et pour vivre même, depuis la fin de la guerre. Et maintenant je vis, j'ai cessé de survivre, comme je te l'avais promis.

Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'accepter, tu sais ? J'ai suivi nos « projets d'avenir », nos rêves de futur plutôt. On en discutait souvent tu t'en souviens ? On refaisait le monde, et je fais de même pour moi aujourd'hui. Même si j'ai un peu changé par rapport à ce qu'on disait vouloir être.  
Je voulais être plus grand, 1m 80 peut-être, avec les cheveux de la même longueur que les tiens, noirs, avec des yeux bleus, alors que tu aurais pris l'apparence d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, cachant juste un peu tes si beaux yeux.

Tu sais qu'on me regarde bizarrement dans la rue ? Mes cheveux couleur or blanc, du haut de mon mètre 80, descendent au creux de mes reins dans une cascade de neige alors que je me perds dans le ciel des ces yeux qui ressemblent tant aux tiens.

Je me souviens…

Tu sais que je t'ai haïs pour la première fois, à ce moment là ?  
Quand tu as pris ma place…  
Je n'avais pas plus de raison que toi de rester, mais en agissant ainsi tu m'as obligé à continuer, sans toi.  
C'était injuste !

Alors oui, je t'ai haïs.  
Et puis j'ai commencé à vivre. Pour nous deux, d'une certaine façon, puisque j'étais seul.  
J'ai suivi tes conseils, sur beaucoup de sujets. J'ai enfin parlé aux jumeaux. Je n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils me répondraient ça. Ils m'aiment !  
Je sais bien que, dans mes deux mondes, le nombre 3 ne veut rien dire, qu'être trois n'est pas accepté, on le sait bien. Alors on vit, simplement. Ils me connaissent, ils comprennent pourquoi j'en ai besoin, de cette autre apparence. Ils comprennent quand parfois je m'isole, pour pleurer seul, regrettant le temps où tu me prenais dans tes bras quand je craquais. Tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois tu sais ?  
Ne serait-ce qu'à notre « première rencontre », première rencontre sans nos masques.  
Ou du moins moi je ne l'avais déjà plus, et toi tu l'as vite perdu en me voyant au bord du vide, près à sauter. Tu m'as appris à le remettre face aux autres, on est devenus alliés, confidents, amis, on s'est tout raconté, souffrant pour l'autre et non plus pour soi-même, apprenant à passer outre nos plaies, béantes, en extrayant le poison qui les rendait purulentes, à avancer à nouveau  
A devenir fort… On est devenu tout l'un pour l'autre. On a refait le monde, on s'est inventé tant et tant de futurs…

Finalement tu n'en aura vu aucun.

Moi, je suis vendeur pour les jumeaux (même si j'avoue qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps derrière le comptoir, pour travailler en tout cas ) et je joue dans un groupe de rock. Du métal.  
C'est toi qui m'avait forcé à chanter la première fois, tu t'en souviens ? Et depuis tu me demandais sans cesse de chanter pour toi. Je t'avais promis de te chanter celle que j'écrivais pour toi, après la guerre.

Et me voilà, la guerre est finie, et je chante pour toi, rien que pour toi, qui ne peut plus m'entendre.  
Je dois avouer que notre groupe a un petit succès.  
La tristesse de ma voix qui se brise pour toi, la colère puis la tendre nostalgie de mes doigts sur ta guitare, celle que tu m'avais offerte, ta première, celle sur laquelle tu m'as appris…  
Sans comprendre mes mots, ils les ressentent et ça m'apaise un peu.

6 ans. Ça fait 6 ans aujourd'hui que tu m'as conduit sur ce chemin. Et je suis venu tenir ma promesse.

Oui.   
Je vais tenir ma promesse. Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin faire le deuil de mes souvenirs, ton deuil, mon ami, toi qui est part trop tôt.

J'ai compris, tu sais ?  
Ta peur de l'avenir, savoir qu'un de nous deux serait seul…  
Blaise étant mort tu n'avais plus personne qui te retienne après moi.  
Moi, moi j'ai les jumeaux et mon côté gryffondor pour me soutenir, en plus de ton souvenir.

Alors aujourd'hui, comme promis, je vais cesser de vivre à travers toi, pour commencer à vivre pour moi.

Oh ! Et tu sais ? J'ai porté ton enfant.  
Cette nuit là, avant la dernière bataille, c'était nécessaire pour nous deux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Un peu de réconfort, un peu de courage partagé, deux amis faisant l'amour pour s'aider à tenir, encore un peu.  
Je ne l'a regrette pas, je ne l'ai jamais regretté, cet instant, cette nuit.  
Elle fait parti de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Les jumeaux en sont gaga, ça me fait toujours rire. Il nous ressemble. Mes cheveux, tes yeux. Pour le reste, un mélange de nous deux. Nos deux magies mélangées, tu imagines les dégâts !  
Il a cinq ans maintenant.  
Je porte le nom que tu m'avais donné dans nos rêves passés. Aniel Evan. Notre fils s'appelle donc Gabriel Ethan Malfoy-Evan.

Personne ne se souvient des Malfoy aujourd'hui. Comme tu le souhaitais, ils ont oublié les actes de Lucius, et les tiens aussi malheureusement. Ou du moins ils préfèrent ne pas y penser. Mais je parle souvent de toi à Gabriel, je voulais qu'il porte ton nom. Il sait comment il est né, et il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais être un ami formidable. Il aimerait en avoir un comme toi.  
Je suis sûr que tu rirais beaucoup avec lui, comme tu riais avec moi, une fois ton masque effacé.

Mon bel ange…  
Ce surnom n'a jamais été aussi vrai.  
J'espère que de la où tu es tu es heureux, et que tu es un peu fier de moi, comme tu me le disais quand je me réfugiais dans tes bras.  
Je suis en paix maintenant.

Je ne t'oublierais pas.

Au revoir Draco…

Puisses-tu être en paix à ton tour.

Ton ami, amant d'un soir, père de ton fils. Celui que tu aimais appeler 'Ry quand les masques disparaissaient.

FIN

Ithildûrn

Le 7.09.07

Ecrit sur It's you, True et Fall baby fall, de Ryan Cabrera.


End file.
